


Живее всех живых

by fouruku, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Multi, PWP, Romance, Threesome, Twincest, WTF Kombat 2021, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Скажите, почему, когда что-нибудь происходит с Уизли, Диггори всегда оказываетесь рядом? akathe porn— вы только представьте этих троих.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Cedric Diggory/ George Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, fred weasley/cedric diggory
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг





	Живее всех живых

_Время от времени в обязанности целителей больницы Святого Мунго входили уж совсем сложные даже для магического мира случаи, требующие тщательного изучения и профессионального вмешательства. И так уж вышло, что каждый второй из таких случаев перепадал на долю братьев Уизли, попавших под удар собственных экспериментов._  
_К счастью для Седрика, он все еще оставался одним из лучших в своем деле, и — после уговоров главного целителя — за здоровье близнецов всегда брался сам, с присущей ему ответственностью. По старой дружбе._

— Блять, Диггори, д-да, да вот так, — стоны Джорджа прерывались резкими толчками, от которых стол под ним подозрительно покачивался.

Седрик провел руками вдоль ребер парня и слегка сжал, удерживая на месте, насколько это было возможно. Джордж не любил прелюдии, поэтому был горячий и до сих пор такой _узкий_ , что хотелось еще и еще. Он махнул головой, почувствовав, как руки, обвившие со спины, нашли соски и уверенно сжали, прокручивая между пальцами. Седрик оказался почти зажат между их телами.

-— Ахх-с-с-с, — перешло в шипение, — Да черт тебя дери.

Фред в ответ только улыбнулся ему прямо в ухо, проводя по нему влажными губами.

— Дери. Ты ведь вставишь ему мозги обратно, если вытрахаешь их прямо на нашей кухне?

Седрик почувствовал, что близко. Он задвигал бедрами быстрее, заставляя Джорджа вцепиться в края стола и стонать еще громче.

— Мерлин, Диггори, только–не–останавливайся, — рычал Джордж, теперь уверенно подаваясь навстречу его члену. Но, у Седрика были свои планы.

Он замычал, одну руку откидывая назад, чтобы приобнять Фреда и втянуть его в смазанный поцелуй, где были только их языки и зубы, а второй провел по правой ягодице Джорджа, пальцами прикасаясь к его входу. В том, чтобы ощущать, как Джордж растягивается вокруг его члена, принимая снова и снова, было что-то _особенно _развратное и возбуждающее.__

__— У меня есть кое-что для твоего рта, Фред, — Седрик разорвал поцелуй и теперь просто откинул голову на плечо парня. Его толчки замедлились и стали больше ленивыми. Покидать приятную тесноту не хотелось, но игра стоила свеч. Он перестал трахать Джорджа, отчего тот недовольно заскулил. — Поможешь брату?_ _

__Фреду даже не пришлось объяснять. Он еще раз поцеловал Диггори и теперь почти встал на его место, поглаживая брата по спине и оставляя на влажной коже поцелуи._ _

__— Перевернись, золотце. Слышал, что сказал _доктор_? — его руки обняли Джорджа, и тот послушно перевернулся на спину. Его грудь часто вздымалась от глубоких вдохов, и он запустил руку Фреду в волосы, немного притягивая к себе._ _

__— Ох, моя любимая часть, — на его лице была пьяная улыбка, — Иди сюда._ _

__Наблюдать за тем, как близнецы ведут себя друг с другом, Седрику всегда нравилось. Еще с того дня, когда они попали к нему в палату со страшными ожогами, но наносить заживляющие мази согласились только друг другу._ _

__Им нравилось, если Седрик грубо брал Фреда у стены или когда Джордж чуть ли не задыхался от его члена во рту, но между собой братья были всегда такими чувственными и нежными, что это можно было объяснить только какой-то особой магией. И Седрик был не просто третьим, он был _с ними _.___ _

____Член напомнил о себе и он обхватил его ладонью, сжав у основания, когда Фред немного наклонился и стал медленно отсасывать Джорджу. Диггори закусил губу от картинки и стал дрочить себе в такт движениям близнецов._ _ _ _

____Седрику хотелось ощущать их, чувствовать их еще. Он подошел к Фреду со спины и провел рукой вдоль его позвоночника, в конце сжимая упругую задницу. Зная, что Фред уже был растянут, Седрик ласкал его вход сразу двумя пальцами, а потом попробовал медленно толкнуться вовнутрь._ _ _ _

____Фред принимал его без сопротивления, но, Мерлин, какие же он при этом издавал звуки, не переставая сосать. Прогнувшись в спине, Фред наверняка немного приоткрыл рот, потому что Седрик услышал его стон вперемешку с влажными звуками того, как он пытался не отрываться от члена. Джордж, лежавший под ним, сильнее сжал волосы брата._ _ _ _

____— Что бы ты там не делал, Диггори, а-ахх, _боже_ , мм-м, продолжай… Продолжай, _пожалуйста.__ _ _ _

____Они нашли общий ритм. Седрик стал трахать Уизли пальцами быстрее и второй рукой надрачивал свой уже непозволительно твердый член, а Фред упирался носом в лобковые волосы Джорджа, руками шаря по его телу и пытаясь сжать, ухватить, притянуть еще ближе к себе. Джордж стонал, пошло и гортанно._ _ _ _

____Седрик почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит. Яички уже ныли, ожидая разрядки, так что он прекратил трахать Фреда пальцами и вместо этого пристроился членом между его ягодиц. Копчик приятно прошелся по чувствительной головке. Он не собирался трахать его, по крайней мере сейчас, так что просто начал двигать бедрами, наслаждаясь трением. Седрик обхватил задницу Фреда ладонями и сжал ягодицы вокруг своего члена. _Ох_ , то, что нужно. _Еще, еще, ммм, еще раз_. Их бедра начали соприкасаться со звонкими шлепками._ _ _ _

____— Поработай немного языком, Фредди. Ты знаешь, как ему нравится._ _ _ _

____Говорить было сложно. Седрику самому хотелось забыться и стонать, не сдерживаясь, и он так хотел прислушиваться к каждому звуку, растворяться в них._ _ _ _

____Фред задвигался быстрее и Седрик увидел, что Джордж стал насаживать его голову на свой член — пальцы все еще в в волосах, которые потемнели от пота._ _ _ _

____— Давай, Фред, вот так, я сейчас..сейчас..._ _ _ _

____Седрик запустил руку между ног Фреда и начал дрочить ему как раз тогда, когда Джордж кончил ему в рот. От этих стонов Диггори почувствовал покалывание на затылке. Он видел, как двигалось горло Фреда, пока он глотал сперму — несколько струек все-таки стекло с его рта по члену брата._ _ _ _

____— Кончай._ _ _ _

____Это все, что понадобилось Седрику, чтобы довести и Фреда. Он почувствовал, как пульсирует в его руке член, выплескивая горячую сперму, и все равно продолжал дрочить ему, наслаждаясь их несинхронными стонами, потому что оргазм наконец накрыл и его._ _ _ _

____Сперма Седрика попала на спину Фреду и у него подкосились коленки. Пытаясь догнать пришедший оргазм несмотря на обострившуюся чувствительность, Уизли еще несколько раз двинул бедрами в кулак Диггори, прежде чем почти лечь на тело брата. Седрик все ещё крепко держал его сбоку, продолжая по инерции двигаться, вместе с тем пытаясь устоять на ногах._ _ _ _

____Несколько секунд на кухне были слышны только их шумные дыхания._ _ _ _

_____Вечером того же дня они сидели все вместе у камина уже в гостинной Седрика. Расположившись на диване, Диггори медленно перебирал волосы Фреда, чья голова лежала у него на коленках._ _ _ _ _

_______— Мы, кстати, хотели позвать Гарри для следующего теста, — беззаботно сказал Джордж, сделав глоток сливочного пива. — Наши новые фейерверки — просто нечто, нужно видеть._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Седрик нахмурился, переводя на него взгляд._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______— Только втяните Поттера в какой-то из своих…_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________— Да ладно тебе, — вмешался Фред, перехватывая руку Седрика и оставляя поцелуй на тыльной стороне его ладони. — Почему ты всегда против Гарри с нами? Ничего такого, если он поучаствует._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Седрик вдруг почувствовал, как к щекам поступает жар. Слишком двузначно. Вряд ли же он говорит о_ …_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________— Да и фейерверки — далеко не самое интересное, что мы можем ему предложить._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Фред переглянулся с Джорджем и тот только спрятал улыбку за бокалом._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
